My mission
by dcp-nec
Summary: [pairings not decided yet... too lazy to think.]Naruto is isolated from all the villagers., sasuke was assigned to be his bodyguard when Naruto was let to live outside. please r&r.
1. Chapter 1

The team seven has just finished another mission. They were asked to help an old lady to pack up her things and be transferred to the house of her child. They thought that it was pretty boring doing stuffs that can be easily done.

Even Sasuke was getting irritated but he didn't want to tell it to his teammates. ' why do we have to do such a stupid thing?…I hope Kakashi-sensei would pick a class b or a mission…' he said to himself as he leaned his back to the tree. He looked up into the sky it was so blue. He watched the birds flying freely then his eyes were beginning to blur and fell asleep.

Minutes had passed when he slept. Suddenly some one interrupted him. Sasuke could here some one calling him to wake up.

" hey! Sasuke?… Sasuke. Sasuke !" Kakashi bended his knees to see if Sasuke is awake now.

Slowly, Sasuke opened his eyes and saw Kakashi in his side. " Kakashi-sensei?" Kakashi stood up so did Sasuke. " why? Do you need something from me?" Sasuke asked as he brushed his self with his hands.

" actually… The Hokage asked me to fetch you and bring you to him." the white haired guy said. He was going to turn around but Sasuke suddenly asked something.

" why does the Hokage want me?" He walked to the front of his teacher.

" perhaps if we go we would know…" Kakashi said then Sasuke nodded then they started walking.

Few minutes had pass, Sasuke was now at the door of the office of the Hokage. He knocked twice before entering. " who is it?" a voice from the inside asked.

" it's me. Uchiha Sasuke." He said shortly waiting for the reply of the other person.

" please come in." again the voice replied.

Sasuke opened the door slowly. He saw a person at the side of the room. It was the third Hokage, he was looking at the window. He really appreciated the view of the town. " Please sit down." Sarutobi looked at the Uchiha boy then gestured his hand to the couch.

The black haired boy sat to the couch as the hokage watch him sit. " so why did you call me?" Sasuke asked shortly.

Sarutobi went to his front then started talking. " Uchiha Sasuke, the best rookie from last year's batch. I have gathered information about you. And many says that you are really good ninja. I just want to ask you if you want a class A mission, because base from all of your performances, you are qualified for this mission.and this mission is only for you."

Not even thinking twice, " umh. I'll do this mission."

Sarutobi blinked to his sudden decision but he just smiled to that. " very well." Then Sarutobi told him what kind of person is this individual. Sarutobi told him that that person is very important and he should protect that being.

Next day.

Sasuke was on his way to the temple where that person lives. The hokage gave him the map of the place. He didn't even give a picture or the name of that person because that being was the only one living at the temple. The black haired boy arrived at the exact location. He was now standing at the front door of the temple. He was about to open the door but some one opened it first and went outside. He remembered what the hokage told him, _/ ' don't let that person go out the temple without my permission' /_. So when the person almost passed him, he grab that person's left arm and pulled him/her back. With the sudden grab that person was thrown to Sasuke. They both landed on the ground with the other person on the top and Sasuke on the bottm. Sasuke was shocked when he saw HER. She has a blond hair and a pair of blue eyes and… was naked.


	2. Chapter 2

A.N. sorry if the story is fast paced and I really have some problems in my grammar.

Just tell me if there are more problems in the fic, I'll try to fix them, if I can. And thank you for the reviews. Pls. continue reading and reviewing! 

Chapter 2

The girl tried to drag her self up with the use of her hands. She sat at the side of Sasuke. She scratched her head then began talking, " what the hell are you doing!"

The black eyed boy pushed his self up, leaned with the help of his arms. "I… a…" while he was talking he was not looking at her for she was naked. A slight blush was painted on his face.

" hmm! What kind of manner is that! Why don't you face me when you are talking to me." she said not even remembering that she was naked. She stood up at turned her back to Sasuke.

She was about to go but Sasuke said something, " hey!" he looked at her back. " wait a minute. I'm suppose to-" he was interrupted by a guy who passed by him. In only a blink the girl disappeared in front of Sasuke and was in the hands of a guy with black glasses and wears a black bandana. The guy was carrying her.

" hey, what are you doing put me down! put me down you monster!" she shouted then suddenly remembered something. " Help me! this guy is trying to abduct me!" she screamed for help.

For a second, Sasuke was just listening. It took him some seconds so that those words would be registered to his mind. He suddenly snapped out of his thoughts. Sasuke stood up. His hands were searching for some Kunai and shurikens in his pocket. " hey, you old man! Put her down." he said in monotone.

"huh? What the hell are you saying, kid?" the abductor faced him. " don't you know who I am?" he asked while scanning Sasuke.

With out warning Sasuke threw a kunai at the guy. It was just a trick he threw some shurikens to the guy right after he threw the kunai. It was a direct hit but not in the body but in the clothes. The guy with black glasses was now stuck at the wall and had let go of the girl.

The girl looked at the guy and she was going to say some thing but the guy suddenly puffed just like a bubble. The girl felt a cold steel at her neck. " what the hell…"

" you' re to young to fool a person like me. now lets go back." He grabbed her to her wrist and was going back inside the temple but Sasuke blocked the way. "hey, kid. Back off if you don't want to get hurt." He said in warning tone.

" I won't. a ninja never escapes his mission." Sasuke's stance change, he lowered his body and his hands were in front of him holding shurikens and kunais.

Ebisu looked at him confused. " a mission?" he paused for a while then he remembered what the hokage said to him. " wait. Are you uchiha Sasuke? The one that the hokage sent?"

The black haired boy's position has change again. He slowly put his hands to his side. " yes. I'm Sasuke and you? who did you know that the hokage sent me here?" he asked but with a little suspicion to the guy.

"So you're that kid… any way, lets stop this meaningless fight." He tightened his grip to the girl. " I was his teacher." He looked at the girl on her eyes. " the hokage has already told me that you will be coming." Ebisu went to Sasuke's side and opened the door.

Sasuke gave a confused looked to the teacher. " hey… did you just say his teacher? Don't you think it's 'her'?" the black haired boy kept his shuriken and kunai to his small bag.

Ebisu turned to Sasuke, " her?" he said as he giggled. " this is not a girl!" he striked

the head of the girl. " hey. Why don't you change to your true form!"

A smoke suddenly engulfed the girl. As the smoke subsided, the blond girl turned into a blond boy. The boy crossed his arm to his chest. "hn! Put me down you maniac teacher!" he shouted to his capturer.

"why don't you shut your mouth for a moment!" he yelled back. He turned his focus to the other guy. He saw him like shock or stunned or something.

Sasuke's eyes widened a bit and his right eyebrow was raised. " so, you mean she is a he?"

Ebisu gave a giggle before answering. " yes. He is a boy. He just used that to escape from me. by the way why don't we go inside." He came in with the blond boy then Sasuke came after them.

Inside the temple

Behind the doors of the temple was a nice house. It has only one floor and was painted in blue and red. It wasn't that big but two persons can leave there.

The blond boy sat on the chair at the left side of the dinning table. Across him was the black haired boy Sasuke. He was drinking a tea as ebisu got them some rice cake and a ramen for the blond boy.

" so. Did the master told anything about this boy?" he pointed the blond with his thumb.

Sasuke placed the cup of tea down to the table. " actually, no. what the hokage gave me is just the map of this place. He didn't told me who this boy is." He glanced at the blond boy but he was not looking back at Sasuke.

"I suppose, I will be the one who will tell." Ebisu sighed then continued. " His name is Uzumaki Naruto. His the same age as yours. This boy is not allowed to have contact with the other people with out the permission of the hokage…umh… he doesn't have any relatives hear and-" he suddenly stopped for some one entered the room. Ebisu stood up, " Hokage-sama?"

"oh, ebisu. Did you finished telling him all the information?" the old man asked.

"well… not yet, sir." Ebisu replied.

Naruto, the blond boy suddenly cut in, " hey, you! old man!" the hokage looked at him. " why won't you let me out! I'm tired and sick of that guy!" he pointed ebisu.

The old man looked a bit confused. " why? I know Jiraiya visit you sometimes and Ebisu is a nice guy."

" don't you know that thos-" Ebisu held Naruto's mouth so he would stop talking.

"hm?" Sarutobi looked at Ebisu who's now patting Naruto's head

"it's nothing, really. Hehehe…" Ebisu smiled nervously. "why don't we tell them about your plan."

Sarutobi looked at Sasuke again and the boy gave back a stare. " so Sasuke, I think Ebisu has introduced Naruto to you. he is the one whom you will protect in all cases."

Naruto pulled ebisu's hand down, " what the hell are you saying, old man! I know I can protect my self!"

" why don't you shut up for a while and listen to Hokage-sama's directions and descisions." Ebisu returned his hand to the mouth of Naruto.

"wait… if he don't want a-" Sasuke started but the hokage interrupted.

" no. this mission is very important and I know you're the only appropriate person for this mission." Sarutobi looked at Naruto and Sasuke. " whether you two like it or not, you, Sasuke, will do this." He said calmly.


	3. Chapter 3

After sometime the hokage finished saying all the details. He immediately left the house because he has some meetings to attend to. Ebisu also went with the hokage. They left the two boys sitting there like ducks. An hour passed but still no one talked. Well for Naruto… he was irritated but tried not to talk. Sasuke just sat there, in front of Naruto. He was watching the clock as the second hand moves. Finally, Naruto can't take it. He gasped for some air but then he sighed.

" hey?…" he called the attention of Sasuke.

Sasuke just turned his eyes to him. he didn't even bother to say something.

Naruto was irritated with the manner Sasuke was showing. " why don't you say something?" naruto's right eyebrow was raised, indicating how annoyed he was. " did your tongue rolled back to your throat?" he said not minding what the other boy might say or do.

At last Sasuke turned his head to the blond boy. " hn. Mind your own business!" he said then he placed his arms to the table forming a triangle then he ducked his head to his arms.

' well at least he talked!… is that old man really serious about this boy… I mean I can protect my self!' he said to his self as he watched the other boy.

Even though sasuke's head was buried to his arms he still saw the blond boy, watching him. ' what's so important about this boy? He looks normal. He doesn't look like a son of a land owner… well… it's not as if it will hurt if I ask him…' Sasuke pulled his head up while Naruto was deep in his thoughts. " hey, you…" he called Naruto.

It took Naruto some moments to realize that the uchiha boy was calling him. " what do you want?" he sounded a bit annoyed.

"tell me… why do the hokage keep you in here?" he asked with out hesitation.

Naruto understood the question but didn't answer right away. He never asked it to himself or the persons who knew him. he recalled everything those persons had said to him, but nothing answers the question. " I…don't know…" he said, his eyes was now looking at the table.

' how come? why doesn't he know?' Sasuke was lost in his thoughts, thinking what could be their reason keeping the blond away from the villagers.

Naruto didn't think much further. " your name is Sasuke, right. Why did you accept this mission?" he asked plainly.

Sasuke sighed before answering, " I thought this mission would be great. And here I am now… taking care of a blond boy." He said a bit whining.

" tell me, is it beautiful outside?" Naruto was beginning to be curious.

Sasuke looked at the window, " to tell you the truth… no."

Naruto, with out thinking asked something, " does your family love you?"

The uchiha boy suddenly stared at the blond but then he looked outside again. " they did." ' what the hell am I saying! Why am I answering his questions!'

Naruto shifted from his position. " why talk in the past?" he looked at his deep black eyes.

"be-" he stopped. ' why do I have to answer that… it's not as if it will hurt, right!' he thought. Then he continued again. " because… they were killed."

"don't you have any relatives?" he asked again.

'Men this guy is really annoying. Can't he even sense that I don't want to talk about it!' sasuke's right eye brow raised but he closed his eyes thinking deeply so he won't be pissed off.

"hey… don't you have any relatives?" he repeated the question to the uchiha. But then the other boy didn't answered again. " hey…hey…oi, Sasuke?… hey" this time he shook sasuke's shoulder.

Now the black haired boy is annoyed. " will you stop that!" he slapped naruto's hand away from his shoulder. "why don't you mind your own business and stop asking stupid questions!"

Naruto became silent. He turned his chair 180 degrees and sat down. he was now looking at the window. Naruto saw a bird, flying by its self. He followed the birds every movement with his eyes.

While Sasuke, on the other hand was looking at the blond boy. He remembered what Ebisu had said about Naruto, that he too doesn't have any relatives. ' so we're just the same… I bet it's not that nice living here and can't go outside…' Sasuke thought, still looking at him. then suddenly Naruto spoke.

" you know…you're lucky…" he paused.

'lucky?… if you just know how they were brutally killed and who killed them' Sasuke said to his mind.

Naruto continued, "because you felt the love of your family and because you saw them…" he stopped then he tilted his head downward.

"n-naruto…" Sasuke said as if he was whispering. ' his more hurt than I do…' " didn't you met your parents?" he asked in monotone.

Naruto placed his foot to the edge of the chair, buried his face to his knees and wrapped his arms around his legs. " no… I didn't met them not even in a picture…"

A.N. whaaaah! TT : ( … naruto's being emotional to Sasuke? Now this fic is weird,

ne? well… please… to those who are reading and had finished reading this…

please review so I would know if I shall continue doing this crazy fic…please!

R&R! tnx! 9


	4. Chapter 4

A.N. well… this was done due to my boredom so if you want to ignore this then go

on. And I forgot to tell that the characters will be out of their characters.

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto because if they do, all the protagonists are going to

Die. Hahahaha! Bwahahahaha!… ooooops. Got carried away sorry.

Now to the story.

* * *

Again, they became silent until some one arrived. Accompanied by the 'poof' sound, a white haired old man appeared in front of Naruto. He was around his early fifties or so. " hey! How is my little apprentice?" the old guy said cheerfully as the smokes from the 'poof' slowly turning to nothing.

The old guy didn't got any answer from the blonde. " hey?" he leaned forward to see Naruto's face. "what's wrong with you?" he laid a hand on the blonde's head but he shrugged it off. It was then when he noticed a unfamiliar boy at the other side of the table. The said old man, Jiraiya, straightened his posture then asked the other boy, " so…" Jiraiya placed a hand on his chin while examining the black haired boy's features. "… who the heck are you?"

Sasuke stared at him for some seconds, he too was scanning the old man then he just gave him a "hn" as a answer. This made the white haired man a bit irritated but Naruto spoke, " he's a uchiha. The old guy took him in here to guard me." the blonde slowly put his foot to the floor, finaly, standing at the front of Jiraiya.

" a uchiha?" asked the old man and Naruto just nodded. " so, then his one of the last uchihas. I never have imagined that third would assign him."

" why are you here, ero-senin?" Naruto looked at the old guy tirely.

Jiraiya looked at the blonde, " I told you not to call me that!… but any way I'm just here to check on you." he said with a smile while rubbing his chin.

"cheh." Naruto narrowed his eyes. " you're only here to check on those naked girls." The blonde placed his arms at the back of his hear.

"wh-what are you saying! I-" he stooped, at the corner of his eyes, he saw Sasuke's eyes rolled. " look what have you don't, you insolent child! You put one of the great sannins in disgrace!" he pointed Naruto accusingly.

Sasuke lifted his gaze up to the old man. ' sannin? Did he really mean it? Was he one of the great sannin? No impossible… that can't be right! But… he did get in here with out me noticing it… maybe… perhaps…' he was lost in his thoughts but the loud noises that Jiraiya and Naruto made brought Sasuke in the 'real' world.

The day was finished with half of it was all about the fight of Jiraiya and Naruto while Sasuke made his report about how the day went through to them. Jiraiya didn't left Naruto so he let Sasuke go to the hokage and then to his house.

Night came, they have just finished eating their dinner. After Naruto cleaned the dishes he brushed his teeth, washed his face then went straight to his room and fell a sleep. Jiraiya was still there. He was going to get his futon on a cabinet but he felt some one was in the door. Again, for the second time at that day, Sarutobi went to the house at the temple.

Jiraiya went out to talk to the hokage, "don't you think it's about time… I mean letting Naruto out to see the world." He didn't stare at the old guy with white cape.

Sarutobi looked at him with amusement, " hmm." He smiled. " my… what a caring teacher you are." The hokage said not sarcastically but trying to pull out something else.

Jiraiya looked at the laughing old guy at his side, " don't take it wrong. I didn't mean it that way." He said as he tried to hide his happy side.

The hokage chuckled a bit, "if that suits you… anyway… I was really going to do that. That's why I assigned the uchiha prodigy to watch Naruto."

Jiraiya twitched, " don't you think it would be too dangerous? That boy is the brother of itachi plus he can't handle-"

Sarutobi cut in, " I know he could… besides it would be easy for Naruto to get along with a person with the same age."

The guy with red lines under his eyes shook his head, " that's why it's dangerous what if that 'situation' occurs? Could that boy do anything? Or may be he will be a victim…"

The hokage smiled, "I have already talked to Kakashi… he too would help on watching and guarding Naruto. I know even a bit… he could do so-" he felt some one was coming. " perhaps we could continue the talk some other time." To that he disappeared in mid air.

A familiar blond boy shove the curtains at the window, " oiii, ero-sennin." Naruto rubbed his left eye, " what are you doing out side? Playing hooky again… stop being a pervert…"

The old hermit faced Naruto, "what the hell are you talking about? And stop calling me ero-sennin! Why don't you go back to your sleep." Jiraiya turned to his heel and entered the house again. Then after some time they both sleep, Jiraiya in the living room and Naruto at his own room.

* * *

A.N. ok I know it sucks... what do you expect. r&r. all comments, suggestions, violent reaction,and questionsare  
welcome.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5 

next day

6:04 a.m.

Jiraiya was the first one to be awake. He didn't bother to wake the sleepy head at the other room so he just left with out notice. But before he left the house he put a seal to the door then finally disappearing leaving white smokes.

hokage tower

the perverted sennin wanted to continue the discussion about Naruto to the hokage. The white haired man arrived at the front of the double-door room, which was none other than the room of the hokage. He stepped inside not minding to knock.

Inside, he found the hokage sitting, hands clasped together and was resting on the table in his front. Jiraiya closed the door as soon as he entered.

He went near the table of the hokage, " about last night… I thought about it and perhaps the student of fourth could help a bit." He sat to the table.

Releasing the hands from each other the third spoke, " so then it is settled. Why don't you inform the blonde and the Uchiha about this? From now on he could see the world from a large range and not from a one yard window."

"it will be my pleasure informing him. he would be really happy about your decision." Jiraiya abruptly stood from his sitting position, " I'll go and inform him right now."

He raised his hands ready to perform a seal.

"wait…" the hokage suddenly interrupted him. " could you get Kakashi for me? tell him that I want to talk to him right now." With a slight nod Jiraiya disappeared leaving white smokes.

somewhere in konoha

Kakashi stood alone facing a large tombstone, hands in pocket. It was quiet, very quiet the only thing he could was the wind that passed by him several times.

" is there something you need?" Kakashi said knowing that someone was watching him.

a familiar pervert jumped down to the branch of a tree, " still thinking about him, ne!… the third wants to see you now at his office." He said answering the previous question. The old man saw the silver haired guy sighed, a bit heavy. " you better make it quick or I won't give you the next issue." He said jokingly and with a smirk plastered in his face.

"Hmh!… you really know how to make me move fast." Kakashi looked at the sennin with his tired eyes. After fully turning his back to the old guy, he disappeared.

"heh!" Jiraiya smiled walking nearer the tombstone. " he's still can't get enough of you and you're students, hokage-sama!" Jiraiya pulled out something his bag. " here… why don't you have a drink." He poured sake on the headstone. After emptying the bottle he went back to Naruto.

naruto's house

Naruto was having his lunch alone. He got himself a cup of ramen and went to the table and started eating. Few minutes later, some one arrived.

" yo!" Jiraiya raised his hand as he greeted Naruto. " I have a good news for you, kid"

Naruto threw the empty bowl of ramen at the table, " good news?... be sure that this is not about your perverted stuffs." He slumped back at the chair.

"it's all about-" Naruto interrupted.

"-about the perverted stuffs you do… and you have collected a large amount of data…" he said not even bothering to look at the old man.

"- and that is corre-… no! it's not that you idiot! Let me finish!" Jiraiya cleared his throat. " well the hokage and I decided that you should explore the world outside. We like you to experience how a normal being lives."

Naruto stared. " huh?" three dots appeared above his head.

" what I mean is… you could go out this house when ever you like it. We won't lock you up in hear again…"

Author: okaaaaaaaayyyyyyyyyyyyyyy……it still sucks……. Just typed this for the

Sake of uploading….hehehehe. let me see if I could get my head working

On the next chapter. R&R… did I really think that someone would really

Review this fic?


End file.
